


Pincushion

by zephyrl1ly



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: And anxiety, Illumi having depression, M/M, alsoself harm, i like to hurt people, really angty stuff, which is sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:21:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25305187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephyrl1ly/pseuds/zephyrl1ly
Summary: yeah, i made this after reading someone mention illumi self harming, also my other fanfic cherry blossom for short, will be updated soon! I'll try to post ASAP! Writers block sucks
Relationships: Hisoka/Illumi Zoldyck
Kudos: 88





	Pincushion

Hisoka was out with the troupe and Illumi... 

well, he was in the bathroom. 

His whole life he was forced to be perfect, friends, his depression? That made him weak. He had depression and anxiety, common disorders hut hurtful ones. Hisoka wasn't picking up his phone, Illumi was having severe suicidal thoughts, picking away at his hand, staring at his needles, he was getting anxious, it was as if it was right there, begging to be used, just this time on him. He didn't want to die, right? Who was he kidding, he did. He was stuck in a loveless family, and to him what was a one-sided relationship. God, there were so many times that lead up to this moment, he called one last time.

“Please, just come home, come home, I don't think I can save myself” 

no answer. He grabbed a needle, poking himself with it so deep he bled, his arms now covered in bloody holes. “I want to stop, I can't, it hurts, why can't I stop?” he flipped his arm over, he could see how easily he would die if he stabbed into his vein. Is this what his victims felt? scared? God, he was feeling the guilt of everything he's done. He should write a note, no, too much work, he can't move. 

He lifted his hand with the pin it, right above his vein. The front door opened. His hand came down. A worried magician hurrying inside, Illumi wouldn't call him that many times for no reason, he was drunk, but the anxiousness sobered him. Normally he would be overjoyed to see his fiance, but not when he called him 27 times, and the voicemails were 3 seconds of crying. The bathroom door burst open, Illumi stared at him, no emotion, but yet still so much in his eyes. A needle falling to the floor. they both teared up so much, and at the same time, Hisoka falling on his knees and hugging Illumi tightly.

Illumi, whos never cried before, suddenly became a waterfall, his arms burned. 

Hisoka had barely made it, but better late than never.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah, i made this after reading someone mention illumi self harming, also my other fanfic cherry blossom for short, will be updated soon! I'll try to post ASAP! Writers block sucks


End file.
